Over Dinner
by SisterSafetyPin
Summary: Sam and Nic are having a dinner party. Who's invited? All of their friends. The reason? To be announced at the dinner. Curious? You're invited. Femslash f/f


**Disclaimer: The Characters of Popular belong to Ryan Murphy [I can't believe I remember that, I haven't seen the show since it went off air!]**

**Over Dinner**

"So who's going to be here tonight?" Sam asked while trying to sneak a finger into the sauce her girlfriend was currently stirring only to have it slapped away.

"Sam!"

"What? Nicole come on, I'm hungry and it smells good." This time Sam added a bit of pout to her pleading tone. She had, after all, been trying to get a taste of that sauce for the past hour.

And Nic, had been slapping her hand away with increased force every time. Finally with an exasperated sigh, Nicole took out her stirring spoon with just a bit of sauce still on it and turned towards Sam. Seeing the look of glee that immediately settled on her girlfriends face, Nic made eye contact with her eyes and slowly brought the spoon to her own mouth before turning and placing it in the sink.

A quick look back at Sam showed that gleeful look had did a complete 180 and was now a full scale sulk. Seeing the look Nicole couldn't help but laugh. Making sure the burner under the sauce was on simmer Nic closed the few steps between her and Sam, before pulling Sam into a kiss. After a moment, Nicole pulled away and lightly touched Sam's still pouting lips. "Don't pout my Sam, it's your on fault for not having any patience. And as for who all will be here tonight the list, as you well know is, Lily & Josh, Carmen, Big D, George & Brooke and Mary Cherry & Harrison. The same as it was, ten minutes ago when you asked me and the ten minutes before that, and the..."

This time, it was Sam cutting Nicole off with a quick kiss before turning away to start pulling down plates for the dinner. "Ok, ok I get it, but I mean...Seriously? I still can't get over that last couple. I mean, how did _that _happen?" Hearing the scoff being sent her way from her girlfriend, Sam half turned to see a mild look of disbelief. "What?" Seeing Nic, start to shake her head, Sam only asked again. "Ok seriously, what?"

Still looking in disbelief Nic replied in a tone that followed. "Sam you can't tell me you never noticed the horrible crush MC head on her 'Joe' all through high school. She simply wore him down during their first year at Uni. My ears are still recovering from the high pitched squeal she greeted me with after she called to let me know he'd finally gave in and asked her out. I'm sure there are songs I'll never be able to fully appreciate anymore, because of it."

Sam laughed at the end of Nic's statement. "You are such a drama queen ba-Hey! What are you doing?" Sam all but shouted as Nic reached for the stack of plates next to her.

Seeing the look of outrage on Sam's face, Nicole rolled her eyes before pointing at the plates and giving Sam the look. "I was _about _to set the table_ Samantha_."

Any other day, Sam might have backed down at the tone of voice Nic just used coupled with her full first name. However, any other day was not this day or any other in the foreseeable and immediate future. "Uhh no you weren't. I think you'll find that if you gave it a moments thought you were actually about to give me a kiss before turning to go upstairs to change while _I _set the table. Right?" After finishing her statement Sam simply crossed her arms and gave her own version of the look.

"Sam! I think I can set the table!" Nic responded with a glare.

"What's that babe? Of course you look gorgeous in that black dress I bought you." Was Sam's only reply as she turned around and began pulling down wine glasses.

"Sam! You don't even know how to properly set a table!" This time Nic sounded frustrated with a side of angry.

"Nah, I don't think you need to where heels tonight. After all, it's just our friends and their eating in our house." Sam replied, pulling down the last two wine glasses before turning to face her girlfriend who was now giving her a rather petulant glare.

"Sammy! I don't remember giving you the authority to tell me what I could and could not do!"

Hearing this, Sam let a small smile to cross her lips before pulling her Nic to her and into her arms. "Sure you do babe. It went started with something like 'Do you take this woman...' and ended with you saying something like, 'I do.' Or at least that's how I remember. But you know, it _has _been three years. You did say 'I do' didn't you?" Pulling back to get a better look at Nicole's face, Sam saw her features trying to figure out how to maintain her sulk through the smile begging to appear. Taking in the look Sam leaned in once again and gave Nicole's head a quick kiss. "Go on, you cooked everything, let me set the table. I promise not to make a total disaster of things in your short absence. Why don't you take a short soak in the bath, didn't you just get some new bath oils?"

Finally giving into the smile, Nic let out a small exasperated laugh. "You know I did Sam, you are after all the one who bought them for me." At the cheeky grin she got in response to her statement, Nicole just turned and started walking to the stairs. "Fine I'll go start getting ready. But I want my table perfect Sam! And everyone will be here in two hours so don't forget you need to freshen up and change as well!"

Following her wife's retreat up the stairs and out of view; Sam couldn't help but start to mumble at her Nic's need to always have the last word. "Don't even know how to set a table! ... Must be perfect! ... Friends will be her in two hours! ... Pssh, I so CAN set a table and how long does she think it takes me to get dressed? ... God, married a diva..." Still mumbling Sam continued with her table preparation. And if she was double checking everything to make sure it was perfect it was only because, well because _she _wanted the table to be perfect as well.

_**888**_

Walking up the stairs with a glass of wine in her hand, Sam entered her shared bedroom and almost dropped her glass. "Wow."

Sitting in her vanity chair, was Nicole in the black dress Sam had bought her with her back showing because she needed help zipping it, while putting her pearl earrings on. Looking up and at Sam through her mirror, Nic gave her a small pleased look. "Well you did say I looked good in this dress."

Walking deeper into the room and closer to Nic, Sam slowly shook her head while putting her wine glass down on her dresser as she passed it. "No I didn't. I said you looked gorgeous in it and even that seems to be falling short. All I've got right now is 'wow.'" When she was finally standing right behind Nicole, Sam ran her hand up Nic's back causing her to shiver briefly. "Maybe we should call everyone and to tell them to come by tomorrow?"

Shaking her head, Nic placed both hands on her small vanity desk while maintaining eye contact with Sam through her mirror. "Maybe you should zip me up, wife. Then you could perhaps get dressed yourself."

Breaking eye contact, Sam watched her own hand as she slowly ran her it down Nicole's back to stop once she reached the zipper. Looking back up she saw and immediately once again had eye contact with Nic. While keeping their eye contact Sam brought her hand back up, this time with the zipper between two fingers. Once she reached the top, Sam once again broke eye contact to place a kiss on Nicole's neck and watched as goose bumps appeared when she pulled away. "So, perhaps I should go get ready now?" Seeing how Nic seemed to only be able to give a small jerky nod of assent Sam gave a little grin before turning and heading to the shower.

_**888**_

_**:::knock::knock::knock::knock:::**_

"NICKY IT'S MEE!!!"

_**:::knock::knock::kno...**_

Just before anymore knocking or screaming could be heard, Nic opened the door to see a slightly embarrassed Harrison and an overly excited Mary Cherry.

"NICKY!" And with that Mary Cherry flung herself into a silently preparing Nic's arms.

"MC, as glad as I am to see you, if Sam and I get forced out of this house by our neighbors because you scare them... I'll never forgive you." Nicole's tone was dry, her smile was genuine, but her eyes were serious. She was not giving up her house! "And stop calling me Nicky!"

Hearing this Harrison laughed and Nic glared at him once Mary Cherry finally let her go. "Seriously Satan, if I can't get her to stop calling me Joe, what makes you think you have any chance getting her to stop calling you Nicky?" At the scowl Nicole sent him in reply Harrison only laughed harder.

"God, I hate you two. Why are you here again?" Was Nic's reply to Harrison's continued laughter. However, before she could respond further there was another knock at the door. Quickly opening it, just incase whoever waiting decided to start yelling in the same fashion Mary Cherry did, revealed: Lily, Josh and Carmen. Pleased by the fact that she was obviously not going to be attacked again, Nic closed the door just as quickly as she opened it to keep the cold out.

"Wow, Nicole you look gorgeous and it smells great in here!" Was Josh's immediate reply after entering the house. Which was followed quickly by replies of agreement from Carmen and Lily.

Nodding in thanks, Nic pointed to small door in the hallway. "Thanks, now you guys know the drill. Jackets and scarves go there. Sam's up stairs still getting ready, however I know for a fact that she opened up a bottle of wine before heading up so why don't we just have a glass while we wait?"

At the murmurs of agreement coming from her friends, Nic waited for everyone to finish putting there things away before leading them to the dining room where Sam had left the bottle of wine.

As they entered the dining room everyone took in the table and the smells swirling out from the kitchen and couldn't help but wonder what the occasion was. And none where as curious as the ever curious Lily. That's why once they had all received their glass and had settled into seats in the living room, she was the first to ask.

"So, Nic not that we don't love having dinner and hanging out with you and Sam, but is there a specific reason for tonight's little get together?"

Smirking, Nic replied with "Of course there is." Before standing up and walking to the stairs, "And you will of course find out what that reason is when the rest of the party get's here. Or before, if you can figure it out."

"Aww come on Nic, now _I _want to know." Said and intrigued looking Carmen.

"As you should, I'd want to know If I didn't as well. I _hate _surprises!" Nic laughed in a teasing, 'I know something you don't know' way. "Now, I'm going to go check on Sam. However, if you two think you can put your brains together and figure it out between the time it takes us to come back down... Feel free to try."

After giving them all one last smug look Nicole turned and started up the stairs. Just before reaching her bedroom door, she heard Josh add his own groan of intrigue. Laughing as she entered her bedroom, Nic felt her own breath catch in the same way Sam's head earlier. "Well, my Sam it's times like these when I remember why I agreed to marry you." Walking deeper into the room after closing the door, Nicole stopped a few feet away from Sam and simply took in her appearance. She was wearing black slacks, a white long sleeved open collar dress shirt showing just enough of her chest to tease Nicole into wanting to see more, with her hair in a low loose pony tail.

Sam closed the distance between them, silently pleased she had the same effect on Nic that she had on herself. Leaning down and giving Nic a kiss before grabbing her hand and leading them both out of their bedroom. "I knew you only wanted me for me body, Satan."

Making their way down the stairs, Nicole's only response was, "Well at least you knew..."

_**888**_

Looking around the table, Nic couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face. These people were she and Sam's closest friends and individually once enemies. They'd been through a lot together. To the point that she couldn't help but to think of them as her chosen family. Looking directly across the table was Sam, smiling back at her, obviously thinking along the same lines that she was.

And sitting to the right of Sam was Lily, who could no longer keep her curiosity in check. She'd waited patiently for whatever news her two friends had for them. She had admittedly been distracted from her curiosity after her first glass of wine and had simply let herself be taken in by the feel good vibe of being around all of her friends. However, after witnessing the soft look that had just flashed across Nic's face and the answering smile Sam had for her wife, Lily found her self ready to burst. Curiosity killed the cat. And unfulfilled curiosity would give Lily a stroke.

"Alright you two! This pasta? Nothing short of amazing, Nic. But if I have to watch anymore of you two giving each other those secret smiles I'm going to die. Right here. At the table. And I know how much you guys love this house, but I don't think either of you would be able to stay here after my unfortunate premature death at your suspenseful hands! So?"

At Lily's outburst Sam started laughing and Nic rolled her eyes, while everyone else at the table grinned at Lily's impatience, knowing they could count on her to get to the bottom of the things. So, looking between the two everyone waited and watched as a silent conversation was held, before Nic tilted her head and gave a slight nod that had Sam giving her a grin in response.

"Well, since we really _do _love this house I suppose I'll let you guys in on our secret before Lil dies and haunts this place forevermore." Sam paused for the light laughter that crossed the table at Lily's slightly indignant and fully unapologetic face. "Well the thing is, yesterday Nicole bought me three bottles of my favorite wine. Unfortunately, I hate drinking alone and she can't have any alcohol for at least nine months. So she offered to cook this delicious meal and invite you guys over so you could drink it with me."

And then she waited for the penny to drop as she picked up her wine glass and took another sip.

And oh how it dropped. Almost as one the entire table looked at Nic and her immediate surroundings at the table as if to make sure there indeed wasn't a wine glass next to her. Then they all looked back at Sam's grinning face, before they all looked back at Nic in shock.

Then all hell broke loose.

"OH MY GOD!!!" And Sam got tackled by Lily and Carmen. Brooke looked like she might cry. Harrison and Sugar Daddy both sported goofy grins. Josh and George looked worried Lily and Brooke, might get ideas.

And Mary Cherry looked lost.

"OMG WHAT!? WHAT'S GOING ON!? IS THE WINE GETTING DISCONTINUED!?"

Hearing this Nicole finally laughed out loud. Turning to her right to face Mary Cherry, Nic gave her a hug before pulling away and sitting back. Looking at all the faces of her family, Nic continued to laugh even as she felt a few tears slip down her face. Looking back at Mary Cherry's slightly confused and worried face, Nicole settled into a smile. "No the wine hasn't been discontinued Mary Cherry. I'm just pregnant."

And as if the confirmation was all that was needed, the table was once again a flurry of activity. Tears, laughter, hugs and extremely loud screams [courtesy of Mary Cherry] could be heard all around the house.

Making eye contact with Sam as they were both being attacked by their friends, Nic knew they were thinking the same thing. "Let the neighbors complain."

the end


End file.
